This invention relates to containers and to a process for constructing a container.
Ice cream intended to be sold in specialized ice cream parlors, are typically packaged in cylindrical three gallon containers formed of wax-coated kraft paper with metal bands that hold covers to the ends of the container. The cylindrical containers are folded flat for shipment to a local filling factory, where the containers are opened and filled with ice cream. It has been found that the kraft paper cardboard can develop leaks, and that the steel banding can break, crack, or split to leave sharp edges that are dangerous to clerks scooping out ice cream. Vacuum formed plastic drums could be utilized, except that they utilize considerable amounts of plastic which results in their being relatively expensive, they cannot be easily and rapidly formed at a local filling plant, and even where they are made to be stackable, there is considerable air space which makes transport and storage expensive. A container formed largely of cardboard, which could be constructed at low cost and of compactly storable components in local plants, would be of considerable value to the packaging industry.